1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of reading accessories, and more particularly to a page holding device.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. D300,228; 1,415,631; 4,487,156 and 5,427,414 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse reading accessories.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical page holder.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved page holder and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.